


Aletheia

by ghostwise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwise/pseuds/ghostwise
Summary: A brief scene between Michael and Spock, shortly after the events alluded to in 'Lethe'.





	Aletheia

The  _kal-toh_  puzzle in front of her hadn’t been touched, merely regarded, for the better part of a half hour when a familiar voice reached her. “May I join you?”

Michael set down the piece she had been considering, watching as her younger brother came to stand beside her. In response she simply raised her hand, gesturing to a chair and the jumble of  _t'an_  pieces.

After a moment of thought, Spock sat down and placed what was no doubt the foundation of a complex strategy. Michael quickly thought of 26 potential movesets that might be preempted by the move. Each with hundreds of potential counters.

It was early in the game, so she opted for a cautious strategy. They were both good at this.

Spock cut across the kal-toh into her trap. Far, far too easy. Michael spotted his ruse and reconfigured her approach. Being caught out, he used her moves against her, forcing her to focus. And when Spock was close to finishing the kal-toh and declaring victory, she found new and unexpected ways to turn the game in her favor.

She was glad for the distraction. After the disastrous events earlier that day, this helped.

_Not disastrous_. Michael took a deep breath.  _Had I been meant for it, I would have been granted admission. The decision must have seemed logical after considering all factors. Questioning or regretting is undoubtedly emotional. It certainly was not ‘disastrous’._

And now she was hesitating. She looked down at her next piece with a far-away look, breaking her gaze only when Spock once again spoke.

“I have been informed of what transpired today.”

Michael raised an eyebrow at his interruption.

“Mother.” He offered no other explanation, not even looking up from the game. Michael suppressed a sigh.

“I see.”  

“In a way, I must thank you.”

“Oh?”

Spock looked up then, and nodded earnestly—well, as close to earnest as Michael could describe her brother. “I found the outcome enlightening,” he explained.

Michael brushed away a hint of irritation. “To what conclusion?” she asked.  _Humiliation is a human emotion._

“Logically, I will take your experience into consideration when the Expeditionary Group reviews my own application.”

Michael paused. “That would be wise,” she offered finally. “Reviewing my missteps may aid you in avoiding them. But Spock, I know you.” She gave him a fixed look. “You need not worry.”

“Vulcans do not worry.”

“Of course.”

“What I mean to convey is—I have concluded that their logic  _was not sound._ ”

Michael blinked as her brother continued.

“I have spent the better part of this afternoon considering the matter, and have decided that I would find it difficult to align myself with an institution that would reject  _you_  as a candidate.”

“Spock…” She struggled to find the right words. “That is a hasty conclusion. I urge you to give this further thought. Their decision  _was_ sound.”

“Hardly.” Spock frowned.

He  _frowned_.

It lasted a second, no more, but for a moment Michael was struck by how much he looked like Amanda. Some days she felt further from him than Earth from Vulcan. But not today.

She felt an urge to say many things.

But she knew him.

She settled for making her next brilliant move of kal-toh, catching him off guard.

“Thank you for telling me, Spock,” she said simply.

Then, Michael would have smiled. Spock very nearly did.


End file.
